


Wandering Soul ~ Third Book

by Arizen117



Series: Wandering Soul ~ Series [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizen117/pseuds/Arizen117
Summary: This is the third book of the Wandering Soul series.
Series: Wandering Soul ~ Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146854
Kudos: 1





	Wandering Soul ~ Third Book

Dream:  
A blinding light. I’m strapped to a table and I can’t get up. I watch closely as machines slowly cut into my leg, blood dripping from my incision. Pain radiates throughout my body. I scream in agony. This memory isn’t mine. It belongs to someone else. Someone who has known what to do in the face of death, the face of terror and pain. I’m not myself. I get shaken awake by one of the members of Blue Team, Kelly-087. I can’t speak, and I can’t hear what she is saying. I can only read what she might be saying. The echoes of her voice clarify my hearing. “Hey, Stellar. Stellar. Can you hear me?” Her voice pleads. I cough, and I tell her “I’m fine.” She calls Blue Team into the Pelican to treat my leg. Maybe it was real. Maybe I’m recovering. “We found you like this.” Kelly says. Linda wraps my leg. She moves her arm a certain way and winces. They’re injured too. How… what happened?

I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and trembling. The rest of Blue Team lay in front of me, asleep. I check their biomonitors and my own. They’re all fine and I’m doing okay. If I just had a dream, then why...? I get up off the floor of the cargo bay and stretch. I tiptoe quietly in the dark past them, being extremely careful not to wake them up. I walk into the cockpit and check the signal. The comns have been quiet and there were no records of the Chief making any other attempts to hail someone. I look at the console. The distress systems are offline. I sigh, look through the troubleshooter, and try to figure out why they shut down. I scroll through the files when I hear a rustle behind me. Linda appears from the cockpit entrance, with dark crescents beneath her eyes. “What are you doing awake?” Linda asked me. “The distress systems are offline. I’m trying to find out why.” I told her. I looked back at Linda, the display screen casting a blue glow on her face. She had a fatigued expression, and she was squinting at me. “What’s wrong?” She asks me, looking at me with tired concern. “Had a strange dream.” I told her as I looked at the display. I continued my work on the troubleshooter, carefully selecting the different paths of lists throughout the glowing interface. I hear her sigh and sit down behind me in the cockpit seat. “What woke you up?” I whispered, trying to break the silence, but also taking caution in not trying to rouse the rest of the team. “Just uncomfort. I tend to be an early bird.” Linda spoke, as I heard her shift in her seat behind me. As I scrolled through the lists, I found location ties to the signal we caught earlier. “Woah,” I mumbled under my breath, stunned over my find. Linda must’ve heard me because she asked what it was. “A location tied to the comn signal we had from the Chief earlier.” I whispered. She stood up and strolled over beside me, her footsteps quiet against the humming engine of the Pelican. “Looks like we have better luck finding him.” Linda spoke quietly. Suddenly, a shudder shook the Pelican, sending me and Linda into the cockpit wall. I struggled to get up, and Linda was already on her feet, helping me get up. “What the hell was that?” Frederic asked, he and Kelly coming from the cockpit entrance. They had the same expressions as Linda, tired and worried what might happen next. I turn back around, exit out of all the pathways on the holopad as I rapidly tap my fingers on the display. I press “Ship Systems Check”, and select “Hull Integrity”. Ninety-five percent. Something must’ve really hit the bird for the Hull Integrity to decrease. A warning came up on the holopad. I turn around to face the rest of Blue Team. “We’re locked in. Something hit us, and it won’t let me plot the course. It wants to take a detour, and telling by the Hull Integrity, something needs to be repaired.” I gave the news. Frederic pointed to the display. “What is it?” The rest of Blue Team was as curious as he was. I turned around back to the display and looked at the warning. “It’s telling us it needs repairs, just like I suspected.” I told him. He came up beside me and tapped on the display, taking different pathways, after exiting out of the stats. “Hey what are you-” I stopped as another shudder shook the bird and sent me and Blue Team flying into the sides of the cockpit. I felt the bird quiver, like it was making a descent. The display flashed a crimson warning, and the Pelican was going down. I got up, and ran to the controls, pulling the controls backwards to prevent hard landing. The Pelican shuddered once more, and we started our descent. Blue Team held on to the bulkhead of the ship, ensuring that they wouldn’t fall, and I continued to fight the bird, convincing it to stay in the air. The display came up with another warning: one of the engines had powered down, and was taking the power from the Flight Stabilizer. This bird is not going to fly. It’s giving up. I ran my hand across the controls as fast as I could, resetting all of the systems, but the effort gave out when everything went dark and the power died out. The bird began to drop, dragging me and Blue Team down with it. All of us hit our heads on the bulkhead and we blacked out. Safe from panic, but not injury, was my last thought. 

Memory:  
I take my place upon the stage. The school audience cheers. I take a deep breath, and power up my invention. It sparks and the fan turns, blowing air through the parachute, and the parachute presses against a lever, turning on a circuit that turns a lightbulb on. The school teachers clap, their energetic excitement getting rid of my stage fright, and I see a teacher walk up to me, giving me a piece of paper. A certificate for the winner of the Science Fair. She smiles and my parents take my picture. Naturally, I blink during the flash, and they still manage to get a picture with my eyes open. Suddenly, the lights break and everyone screams. My fan blasts air into the parachute, ripping it, and the lightbulb catches on fire and lights a nearby stage curtain. I try to scream as the fire spreads slowly across the auditorium’s ceiling, burning the roof and sending fire-lit drywall down on the audience below. The people run out, screaming, and the teacher snatches the certificate from my hands. She then dashes out the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screams echo throughout the empty auditorium as she exits. An overwhelming feeling comes over me, and I drop to my knees. Tears roll down my face, as I struggle to find the motivation to get up and out of there before it’s too late. I choke on the smoke from the flames as it fills my lungs and I fall asleep. The fire department will rescue me. I know it. I wake up in the hospital in what seems the next day, third-degree burns all over my arms and legs. This is a disaster. 

In the flames of the burning wreckage, I pull myself and drag the others out. I check the rest of Blue Team’s pulses. They’re normal. I’m normal. We have no injuries except a few bruises and cuts and I really start to question if I will ever die. They rolled around, waking up. Linda is the first one to stand, Frederic, and then finally Kelly. “What- Where are we?” Kelly asked. “We’re on some planet, that’s for sure.” Frederic brushed off, and straightened his helmet. “Everyone alright?” Frederic asked the team. “Yeah.” Kelly said, while Linda gave a slight nod. Frederic looked at me. I ignored his questioning stare and sat down on a boulder. The area around us was like desert, but it was also filled with structures. The sky was orange and there were few trees around us. It was nearly dark, and the flames of the wreckage were supporting the ambient light. “Are you okay?” Frederic came around and sat next to me. He’s different. Nicer. Like he trusts me. “I’m fine.” I just couldn’t save the bird like I was supposed to. Couldn’t fly it right. I shoved that thought down after nearly saying it, and I knew it wouldn’t sit well with the team. We stood to look at the Pelican; it’s wings tattered beyond repair. We heard a rustle behind us along with hellish, punishing red dots on our radars. “If I were you guys, um- I would get ready to face what’s behind us.” I shivered, and then soon snapped out of it. I whirled around, wielding my AR, and aiming. The rest of Blue Team did so as well, and we were all in combat position, ready to bring hell to whatever came our way. “Spartans, get ready…” Fredrick said in a commanding tone. I straightened my spine, and looked around for any signs of enemy snipers hiding in the midst of our presence. 

Nothing. 

Our radars were clear, and whatever had been there was gone. Blue Team got out of their positions, and looked around. “Might be an interception with the signal…” Linda said, but we heard rustling once more, and she quieted. I scrutinized the area, wondering if I’d ever find them there, hiding. I had the urge to run and I did. I ran toward the sandstone structures, rifle out, and finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. I heard Blue Team catch up behind me, and then someone grabbing me by my shoulders and dragging me back. “You’re really stupid for someone who was just trained.” Frederic said. Maybe not nicer... “Well maybe you should just let me die.” I told him. He didn’t reply, but he wasn’t amused, either. “Guys, just stop. There’s no use in fighting over her decisions. “Sure.” I said sarcastically, giving a glance back at Frederic, but then regretted it. Before I knew it, Frederic had me pinned up against the sandstone, the rough surface digging into my undersuit. Yep, not nice. My rifle slipped out of my hands and onto the ground. This felt like deja vu, the same familiar feeling that I would be yelled at. But Kelly put a hand on his shoulder, and he dropped me. That put him at ease. Good. We would need it. He then turned around to Kelly, whispering “Don’t let her do that. I can’t stand it when she does that.” 

Frederic pulled her closer to him, and Kelly whispered “I won’t. You just need to control it.” Then she patted him on the back, and moved away from him. The move caught Linda's attention, but she pretended not to notice. He looked at me, and then looked at Kelly. She was walking toward the other sandstone structures, and he caught up to her. Frederic called Linda, and I followed short behind her. We walked toward the clearing, when I heard a plasma rifle being shot, and a bolt smacked the side of my head. I must be the one with bad luck, because it took half my shields. My armor was crap, yet how did I survive most of the things I put it through? I ran toward them, and Frederic shouted “Get down!”

So the situation we were in here was fine, but there was no telling how many hostiles were out there compared to the amount of ammunition we had. The ratio might have been unequal. I ran out, ignoring Frederic’s shouting for me to get back, and killed the nearest enemy. I ran across, laying rifle fire across the frontline. I dashed behind the nearest wall, and listened to the hissing about three klicks from my position. I looked across the frontlines, out of sight, at Blue Team. They weren't glad I had pulled off such a move, and a smile creeped across my face behind my visor. My battle now. I pulled out my pistol and zeroed in on the crown of an Elite. I shot once, shot twice before he moved. He collapsed onto the ground. Two down, however many are out there left. I liked those odds. A challenge, it brought me. I shot five more Grunts before Blue Team joined in and started shooting them. A dense booming echoed through the valley. I would know that sound anywhere. Hunters. Instantly, I ran out and fought them, sidestepping their charges and jumping behind them. I shot the Hunters in the back, and eventually killed them both. I smiled at my victory, as I stood atop the Hunters, shooting enemies below. One shot, two Grunts were down, and I realized there was nothing left to shoot. We did it. We neutralized every single one. Blue Team emerged from behind the wall but stopped, and I signaled the all clear. They came out, and stood in front of me. I hopped down off the Hunter’s back, avoiding the spikes protruding up from it, and landing swiftly on the ground. “So, you disagree with my plan now?” I smiled at Frederic, knowing I was acting like a big jerk but I didn’t care. At this point, it was my idea, and my victory. I didn’t care what Frederic felt like when it came to it, I just took out a bunch of Hunters and a whole squadron of Covenant. Luckily, Frederic couldn’t see my smile, so I had saved myself a punch in the gut. Glad he knows that sometimes my ideas are possible. 

We walked for miles, way past the dead hostiles, and we found a structure that might’ve been cool to discover, although Frederic said we should stay on the path. Turns out that path was leading directly to a signal, and that structure was the source. I looked back at the structure, its entrance luring me with my curiosity, and Frederic finally agreed to look there. We walked inside, and it looked like my first deployment, the majestic structures and architecture. I looked around in awe of what I was seeing, also pondering if it was masked danger. Blue Team close to my sides, we walked through the place. “The signal is right below us.” Fredrick finally said, breaking the silence. “You sure?” Kelly asked. “I’m sure.”

We found our way down toward the signal, and saw a figure, hunched over the giant console that towered before us. An Elite. Gunfire echoed throughout the room, and the Elite collapsed to the floor. We unclipped our ARs, and turned around. There he was. The Master Chief, a crack across his visor, he stood there. Kelly ran toward him, arms open in an embrace. He took it by surprise and hugged her back. He then pulled away from her, brushing his arm nervously. “Been a while, Blue Team.” He said quietly, Kelly next to him. Frederic, Linda, and Kelly took their helmet off, and I kept mine on, almost mimicking the Chief. “Good to see you, John.” Frederic shook his hand. Linda shook his hand as well, leaving me. They were standing next to him, all four of them staring at me. “Well I guess I should um- take off.” I said, stuttering. “I’m not sure you should be going anywhere.” The Master Chief said. “Let’s get you out of here, then we’ll talk.” Frederic said, eyeing me cautiously.  
We walked up to the surface again, leaving the structure. Blue Team broke into a run, running toward the Pelican that we had crashed earlier. Day soon turned into night, and I lay on the ground, looking at the stars. I once again looked for Shatterstone. Nothing. The word. I hated it. But we had found him. We had found the Master Chief, and all we had to do was hail someone and get back to Infinity. The rest of Blue Team had made a fire, and they sat around it. I stayed where I was, and the Chief came over to sit next to me. “What are you staring up at the sky for?” He asked me. I didn’t reply. “You know, you were very brave to come looking for me. Helping Blue Team, all of it. You stood against death.” The Master Chief said. “You know who I am?” I asked him, finally breaking my curse of being silent. “Of course I do. Who else would be looking for me?” I took my helmet off. I stared deep into his visor, hoping I could see his expression. Nothing but golden lines and a golden plate. I started to realize why he never took his helmet off. Keeping it mysterious and not showing his face. He might’ve been scared before of taking it off, but I knew it was probably a formal and private matter. So I didn’t ask. “What’s wrong?” The Master Chief asked me, and that snapped my gaze away from his visor. “I usually just try to make eye contact with people in conversations.” I told him, putting my helmet back on. “Oh. I get it.” Was all he came up with. I lay back down on the hard sandstone ground, and squinted deep into the black void of sky above us. “Sir, I appreciate you providing the training and doctrine to help make me into a Spartan.” I told him, still squinting at the sky. “It’s better than what you originally had to do, am I correct?” “Yeah. A lot better.” I told him. “Well, let’s get some R&R before we figure out what to do as far as recovery plans go.” He got up and joined the rest of Blue Team by the campfire. I followed short after, convincing myself I had to hang out with them while I could. 

Blue Team was one hell of an experience, and I enjoyed the adventure. I didn’t like some parts of the cold war, but neutralizing threats, having your life dangled by a string for the hostiles to take it, is one heck of a challenge. 

THE END  
Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
